Black Bells
by Kali Shan
Summary: Your favorite escaped murderer is back for a little adventure with his old past and faithful Godson!!
1. Black's Back

****

Black Bells

Sirius Black sat upon the aging stone steps of Hogwarts castle. This was the day Dumbledore and he'd had planned for nearly six months. The ministry was coming, and they had no clue as to what they'd find. A cough made Sirius turn around. Dumbledore stood before him, old but strong as ever.

"We should get you back inside. They should be here any moment." Sirius nodded and cast one last searching look out onto the grounds, then he followed Dumbledore. "I want you to go down into the dungeons. Snape is waiting in his office for you. I want you to stay in there." Sirius nodded. "What about Harry, sir?" He asked quickly. "Minerva will be leaving," he checked his watch, "right about now to get him. Go on, I will alert Snape when I am ready for you."

Sirius nodded. "Good luck. And- thanks. I really…" Dumbledore nodded. "Go." He went fast. A knock on the great oak doors came. Dumbledore opened it. "Ah. Fudge…Percy…welcome, come on in. We'll be going to my office…ready?" Percy looked at Fudge. "Yes." He said and off they went. 

* Meanwhile *

Sirius made his way back to the office he felt he had no business in. But Dumbledore was smart. Who would suspect long time enemies would be in the same office of will. Actually, it was more for his life than anything. He knocked, and the icy voice of Severus Snape said enter.

"Ah. Black. Finally arrived, have you?" He said barely audible. "Yeah. Do you know how McGonagall went to get Harry?" Snape rolled his eyes at mention of his least favorite student. "Floo powder I believe. I heard his aunt and uncle were most relieved to have him taken away for the rest of summer."

Sirius' mouth dropped. "That's right Black…Potter will be spending a whole month in this castle." Snape grinned mischievously. 

"I shall make him most at home while he is here," he said sickly. "You won't do anything Snape. Dumbledore and the Staff will be here. Along with me." Snape scowled. "I wasn't informed that you would be staying. Quit talking nonsense murderer. "You still call me murderer. Even though you saw the whole thing." Snape nodded. "No reason to give you my vote." Sirius nodded, nothing had changed that's for sure.

*Dumbledore's Office *

"Sit, sit Cornelius, Percy. Do sit." Dumbledore said to the pair. They sat and looked around, as if expecting some large surprise to attack. "Don't worry Fudge. The surprise is a guest of mine, and I assure you it is somewhat human." He chuckled to himself and seated himself in front of them.

"I wanted to speak to you both in person about Sirius Black. I realize the ministry doesn't have time to fool with such matters with Voldemort back. I feel that this is most needed now than ever." Neither spoke. Percy looked uncomfortable and seemed to be regretting coming. 

"I have evidence with me. I will let you see, commune, and utterly bother the evidence as much as you wish, as long as certain matters are taken. Under no circumstances…do I want you to attack. The evidence is perfectly reliable and will not attack you either." By now, both had caught on.

"Hold on." Dumbledore cut them off. He called upon his beautiful phoenix, Fawkes. "Go," he said petting it. With that, the scarlet and gold plumaged bird soared out and after Sirius and Snape. Dumbledore then whistled. A snowy white owl, by the notorious name of Hedwig soared in. He handed a note to her, and she left quickly. "Hold on, they will be here shortly." He said to the pair. They then sat strained in incapable silence.


	2. He's Back to reenact

****

Black Bells 

Chapter 2

Snape glanced at the door. A knock came on the door. Snape opened it. Fawkes waited there. Snape took the signal. "Black! Let's go. Dumbledore is ready for us."

With that they followed the magnificent bird up the marble stairs and to Dumbledore's office where Sirius' fate waited.

* Meanwhile *

Hedwig went to the second floor to McGonagall's office. She clicked her talons on the door and Minerva nodded. "Thank-you Hedwig." Harry smiled at his owl from behind his teacher. "Floo Powder. Harry?" Hedwig took off. Both stepped into the green flames. "MASTER!" McGonagall said loudly.

*Office*

A click. "Ah, Professor, welcome. And Harry. How are you?" He asked patiently. "I'm good. Hi Percy, Mr. Fudge." They smiled. "Hello, Harry. Dumbledore- what is the meaning-" "Not yet." He said. He motioned for Harry and Minerva to sit as Snape arrived with Sirius. "Come in," he said. His eyes were fixed on the door.

Snape walked in front of Sirius. "Headmaster, may I present, Sirius Black."

Percy and Cornelius nearly fainted. "WHAT IS THIS?" Fudge roared. Percy was looking pale. Dumbledore pulled out his wand and said something. "Perveliuscon!" With that, Fudge was bound to his seat and his voice magically muted. Percy didn't need anything to keep him quiet. He just sat looking scared.

And with that, Sirius stood in front of the group. Harry and Percy seated at his left, Dumbledore at his right, standing. Dumbledore nodded at Snape and Minerva. Snape went outside to stand guard by the gargoyle, and Minerva stood in front of the door.

Sirius cleared his throat, and began his story.

Fudge finally stopped trying to talk, and Sirius told about how he escaped from Azkaban. He told how he went to see Harry, about how Peter was still alive…and Percy finally went out. He blacked out in confusion. Dumbledore chose to let him lay there, until Sirius was done.

"That therefore proves his innocence. On top of that, he has written Harry, taken care of him the best he could without getting killed…He rightfully is Harry's godfather. He should be taking care of Harry. What I called you here today for was so that you could help convince the ministry that he is innocent, that Voldemort did come back on the help of Peter Pettigrew…and that, by all means, I want Harry and Sirius to stay here."

Fudge didn't move. Dumbledore unbound him from the spell and Fudge coughed. Percy stirred. "Yes…alright then. I believe you. You may stay here, with Harry, Sirius. I wish to be informed on a regular basis Dumbledore." He requested. "As always, Cornelius," he said smiling. Fudge nodded. "Well, we best be off. I shall inform the ministry. I want this to stay on Confidential terms for now." Everyone nodded. "Have a nice Summer, Harry." He said, and then he and Percy exited. Everyone cheered. "Yes!" Harry said hugging Sirius hard. "You're free!" Sirius nodded. "And so are you…from the Dursley's that is." He said. Harry nodded…What would this mean for him?


	3. harry's worry

Black Bells Chapter 3

Snape saw Fudge and Percy leave, both looking extremely perplexed. He turned to return up to the others, and found that they'd come to him. Dumbledore was simply beaming around. "He's free." He told the group. Each had happy tears in their eyes (except Snape, himself.). Harry was looking down, looking anxious, which Dumbledore noticed right on time.

"Harry…Are you alright?" Harry shook his head. "I'm finally leaving the Dursley's…" Everyone looked sympathetically at him. "Harry…we need to talk," Sirius said quietly. McGonagall nodded. "I'll be off. I need to start clearing out some things…stop by later Potter if you want to sort through it, you may find some items you like." He nodded. "Thanks, Professor," he added gratefully. "I'm going down to the kitchens." Snape said shortly, and left. "I was thinking we should talk over dinner…Great Hall…six-forty sound okay?" He asked the pair. Sirius nodded. "Thank you, Headmaster. I…" Handshake. "Thank-you, sir."

Dumbledore went back up to his office, and Sirius and Harry started roaming the castle. "I still can't believe it." Harry finally broke the silence as they went up a staircase. " I can't either…I mean it was weird. I never expected I'd be set free and get to have you as my Godson. Its great…" They sat down on the stairs. "Yeah, it is," Harry said. "But how…I mean, there's just…so much I don't know."

Sirius nodded. "I know. But…maybe, while we have the time, I can answer what I know for you." He offered. Harry looked up at him. "Serious?" He nodded. "Let's go to Gryffindor Tower first, then we can talk. Okay?" Harry nodded and smiled. "Sounds great."

REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE!


End file.
